Royal Runaway
by redrose7856
Summary: When the outlaws meet a young runaway girl, they immediately befriend her. But when it is discovered that she's a princess being forced to marry none other than Guy of Gisbourne, what can they do? Can they save their new friend from their worst enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I** **do not own Robin Hood (the show or the first season, much to my lament, since I don't have BBC). But I DO own this plotline. Well, maybe not, since it's probably been used before. So, I doubt that anyone can sue me, but please don't in any event.**

**A/N: Also, there is no Allan in this; it's after the episode where he left the band and joined the Sheriff.**

Robin Hood looked up as Much ran over from his lookout post. The gang had been waiting all day for someone to come along that they could rob.

"Master!" he panted. "There's a group coming up the road!" Robin bit back a grin as he grabbed his bow and ran towards the unsuspecting nobles. He wouldn't _hurt_ anyone; just pilfer a bit of jewelry here and a coin there. As he and the band leapt in front of the party, he took in everything in a flash: there was a carriage, two guards, and a driver. The carriage horses reared and whinnied, clearly distressed by the sudden appearance of something in their path. The driver yanked them to a halt and glared at Robin.

"What the devil d'you think your doing?" he demanded.

"Taking up a collection." Robin replied. "Care to make a donation?" The driver grumbled and began searching for his money purse. As he was doing this and the guards were wondering who they were, Robin heard a strange scraping noise. Coming from _inside_ the carriage. He shifted slightly and was just able to see the door. It opened a crack and then flew open. There was a blur and someone sprinted off into the trees.

"Wait!" the driver yelped, jumping down so fast that he dropped his money purse. "Stop! No! Get _back_ here!" Much surreptitiously snatched the purse up. Not that the driver was paying any heed. Much could have picked it up without sneaking at all and the driver wouldn't have cared.

"Let's go." Robin ordered. He and the other outlaws slipped into the woods and vanished. They soon reached their camp and sat down.

"That was a stroke of luck!" Robin cheered. "I don't know who that runaway was, but we owe him a bit of thanks."

"Her." Djaq corrected.

"Her? What, it was a _girl_?" Much gasped. The Saracen woman nodded.

"Now why would someone like that run off into Sherwood Forest?" Robin mused.

"Maybe she'd been kidnapped." Will suggested.

"But if she had, why move her in the day? Night would be better." Much commented.

"Let's go find out." Robin said. They snuck back to the road. Another carriage had joined the first, and a large, brutish looking man was bellowing at the driver.

"You let her _escape_?" he roared. "How _could _you?"

"W-We were being robbed." The man protested. The newcomer glared at the guards.

"And where were you during all of this? Hm?"

"We were far outnumbered, Lord Galves, and we were trying to ensure that she did not escape-!"

"_Fools_! Imbeciles!" Galves roared. "One thousand pounds to anyone who brings her back!"

"Dead or alive, my lord?" the driver dared ask.

"Alive, you idiot! She's worth nothing to us dead!" the man roared.

Having heard enough, Robin and the others crept away.

"Whoever that girl is, she's certainly turning heads." Much commented. "A thousand pounds for her return!"

"I don't like it. Who is this girl? What does this Lord Galves want with her and why?" Robin asked as they walked back to camp.

"Maybe she's his-!" Djaq began, but was cut off by Will:

"Did anyone hear that?" he demanded suddenly. Everyone stopped and stared at him.

"Hear what?" Much asked. Will didn't answer; he only sprinted off to investigate. The others followed. They reached a river. Robin studied it. What noise had Will heard? Nothing could be heard over the rushing waters. Then Robin saw it. Huddling in the middle of the river on a wet but surprisingly not submerged rock, was a young girl, no older than fourteen. She was soaking wet and shivering, and looked scared out of her mind. The band leapt into action.

"Will, get a rope!" Robin barked, charging towards the bank. "John, find something sturdy to tie it to. Hang on!" he called to the girl. She looked up and saw them.

"Help!" she wailed. Robin turned and saw John gripping the rope. _That's something that's sturdy,_ he thought, grabbing the other end and tossing it to her. She caught it on the first try and then looked at them.

"Wade across!" John bellowed. She bit her lip but nodded bravely. Then, slowly, she inched into the swift waters. The water pummeled her, nearly yanking her feet from under her, but John finally managed to pull her to shore, where she collapsed, panting. Robin and Djaq rushed to her side.

"Are you hurt?" Robin demanded. Her teeth chattering, the girl shook her head. Djaq whipped off her cloak and draped it over the girl's shoulders.

"Thank you." The girl whispered.

"My name is Robin." He told her. "We're friends and we're here to help." She nodded.

"I'm Sandrine." She told them. "M-Most people call me Sandry." Robin and Djaq helped her up the bank.

"Are you the girl who escaped from the carriage? Who were those men? What did they want with you? Why-!" Much's babble of questions was stilled by a look from Djaq.

"We need to get her to camp." The Saracen informed Robin. The group took the girl to their camp and got her dried off and warm. She managed to eat some stew before curling up next to Robin and dozing off.

"Sandry?" he whispered to her.

"Hm?"

"What do those men want with you?"

"I'm supposed to marry someone." Sandry answered sleepily.

"Do you know who it was?" Robin asked. She yawned and nodded.

"I was set to marry……Guy of Gisbourne." She said before falling asleep.

**I hope you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me. I am always open to constructive criticism, so don't worry about offending me. Just to let you know, this is not going to be one of those stories where the girl falls for a member of the band. Just fyi. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood, but I own this fanfic……..I think. **

**A/N: THIS IS IMPORTANT, SO PLEASE READ!!!! OK, I've gotten a few reviews asking if I got the name "Sandry" from Tamora Pierce. Since I don't want to offend anyone, I'm renaming Sandry. Her name is now Alice. Try and remember that, OK? Also, she's a lady, not a princess.**

Guy of Gisbourne was in a foul mood, having been awoken early by a summons from the Sheriff. He stormed into the room. The Sheriff and Lord Galves were waiting for him.

"It's about time." Galves muttered. Gisbourne would've ordinarily killed the man on the spot, but he didn't feel like a lecture from the Sheriff.

"What is going on?" he demanded. "Why was I sent for?"

"It seems that your young bride has gone missing." The Sheriff answered. Gisbourne tried not to smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, apparently her escort was ambushed by Robin Hood and she disappeared into the woods."

"They kidnapped her!" roared Galves.

"How do you know she didn't escape?" Guy asked him.

"My daughter wouldn't run from her duties! Those cursed outlaws must've taken her! They must be found!"

"Blah de blah de blah." The Sheriff said, annoyed. "We've been _trying_ to capture Robin Hood since he came back from the Holy Land. He always escapes or gets rescued by his band. If you think your men will have better luck, be my guest!" Galves glowered at them both before storming out. Guy, after exchanging looks with the Sheriff, followed.

"Lord Galves, we have men out looking for her!" he called. The man whirled.

"Then why aren't you with them!?" he demanded. "Considering that she is _your_ betrothed!"

"I'm going to lead another party. We were just about to begin." Guy lied. Galves snorted and walked off. Guy rolled his eyes. The old man was extremely easy to trick, it was no wonder they hadn't seen something like this coming. Guy didn't _want_ to find the girl. He didn't _want_ to marry her. The whole plan had been set up by the Sheriff's sister when she'd come to visit, and the Sheriff had insisted upon honoring her wishes. _Curse her. Hood did the right thing by killing her!_ Gisbourne thought angrily.

"Sir Guy?" a voice broke through his reverie and he looked around. A boy stood there, looking at him. Guy studied this newcomer. The boy didn't appear to be much older than the girl was, with cropped black hair and blue eyes.

"What is it?" Guy snapped impatiently.

"I overheard that you're leading another search party to look for Lady Alice." The boy said, not seeming at all taken aback by the lord's anger. "I'd like to come along, sir."

"Dale!" Guy bellowed. Allan-A-Dale was immediately at his side.

"Yeah?" the former outlaw asked. Guy motioned to the lad.

"Take him with you to search for the girl." He commanded. Allan nodded.

"Come on." He said, turning towards the party about to set out. The boy nodded and hurried after him. Guy sighed and turned away. Secretly, he was grateful to Hood and the outlaws, if they had indeed taken Alice hostage. Or if they'd given her a chance to run. _Either way,_ Gisbourne thought, a smug smile crossing his face. _I don't have to marry her._

"Why would someone like her be set to marry someone like him?" Much asked when Robin told them what Alice had said. It was morning, and they were a few yards out of camp, away from the girl's ears.

"I don't know." The outlaw replied, watching Alice. Djaq was with her, doing her hair so that the men could talk.

"I'll bet the Sheriff is involved." Will said.

"What would he gain if Gisbourne married her?" Much asked.

"Land." Robin replied grimly. "Someone of her status has to have land or power or something."

"She obviously doesn't want to marry him." Much pointed out. "Maybe he feels the same way. If that's the case, then we can just send her back home."

"And then what, Much?" Robin demanded. "They'll marry her off to the next lord that comes to their door." He sighed. "We can't let that happen."

"What do you want to do?" Will asked. Robin sighed again.

"I don't know." Then they went back into the camp. Alice looked up and smiled as they approached.

"I like it here." She said. "It's peaceful here. No tutors or ladies-in-waiting to bother you."

"I'm glad." Robin said, smiling. "Alice, who arranged for you to marry with Gisbourne?" The girl looked up sharply at the mention of her betrothed's name.

"You know him?" she gasped. Then she stood up. "I won't marry him! I'd rather die!"

"We're not going to make you marry anyone." Robin said soothingly. "Sir Guy is our enemy." Alice slowly sat down, staring at her hands for a long time.

"A woman." She said finally. "She knew him and said that he'd make a good husband for me. Father didn't even _ask_! He was arranging my marriage for me! He didn't even _ask_!"

"Did you tell him how you feel?" Much asked.

"Nobody cares about how I feel. Except--!" she began, and then broke off suddenly. "He wouldn't listen to me."

"You can at least _try_, can't you?"

"I didn't want to. He'd keep me under close watch. I pretended I was happy about it. I'd planned to wait until we'd all reached the palace. Then we'd run away together."

"Who's 'we'?" Robin asked. Alice bit her lip.

"A-A friend of mind." She said softly. "One of the few. He said that we could live somewhere safe, far away from Father."

"Is he in Nottingham?"

"Yes. He's a servant of my father's." Alice smiled and looked around. "He's probably out looking for me." She absently played with a golden necklace around her neck.

"That's pretty." Robin commented. Alice looked at it. The pendant was a bird in mid-flight.

"Thank you. We both have one. He said that his parents had them and he inherited them when he died." She said fondly. Robin smiled, both to her and to himself. Djaq called Alice away to get food and the other outlaws looked at Robin.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"I think I have a plan." His leader replied with a mischievous look that they knew all too well.

Allan-A-Dale, former outlaw and second-in-command to Guy of Gisbourne, sighed. He remembered these woods. He'd hunted in them, even lived in them when he was an outlaw. They were so familiar…………Allan shook himself from his thoughts. _You're not a thief anymore, Allan. You're second-in-command to one of the most powerful men of Nottingham._ To distract himself, Allan looked at the boy, riding next to him.

"You seemed to be eager to find Lady Alice." He commented.

"I was her servant boy." Was the reply.

"What's your name, anyway?"

"Geoffrey." The boy said quietly. Allan saw something around his neck.

"What's that?" he asked. Geoffrey looked down at the silver necklace.

"Something my parents gave me." He answered, his fingers rubbing the flying bird.

**Enjoy this chapter and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this fanfic except the OCs and maybe the plotline…………**

**A/N: Thanks to all who've reviewed and given me ideas for the next chapter! I really appreciate it!**

Allan sighed. There really wasn't any sign of the girl in Sherwood. He could just imagine Galves' face when he was told that the wedding would have to be cancelled. _Fortunately, I won't have to tell him._ Allan thought smugly. He heard a noise behind him and turned. A man was riding up to them. His horse bulled past Geoffrey's and stopped in front of Allan's. His horse and Geoffrey's horse whinnied, clearly unnerved and annoyed by the interruption.

"I have a message from Lord Galves." The man announced, ignoring the chaos he'd just caused.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Allan asked.

"He orders you to stop searching. His men will take things from here." The messenger said. Allan rolled his eyes. _Guy will just love this!_ Sighing, he nodded and turned to his men.

"All right, let's get back to Nottingham." He said. The men groaned, whereas Geoffrey looked alarmed.

"We're stopping the search!" he cried. "B-but we can't!"

"Look, Geoffrey-!"

"_She's still out there_!" the lad yelled.

"I know, all right? We'll find her. _They'll _find her. Someone will find her, all right? Now let's get back to town." Sighing, the men turned their horses around and rode off. It was only when they were halfway out of Sherwood when Allan noticed that Geoffrey was no longer with them. Stifling a curse, he left one of his men in charge and rode after the boy. He saw Geoffrey's horse tied to a tree and hastily left his nearby before going on by foot. To any ordinary man, the woods would be so complicated that he'd be lost for hours. But Allan knew these woods. He spotted the boy and crept stealthily after him. _C'mon, kid. What're you up to?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where are we going?" Alice asked, walking in between Robin and Will.  
"To the food store." Robin answered. "We need some things for dinner, and I'm _not_ leaving you in camp alone."

"It's hidden!" she protested. "I'd be fine."

"We're not risking it." The outlaw said firmly. Alice sighed and looked at Will pleadingly, but the young carpenter wisely avoided looking directly into her deep brown eyes as he replied,

"I agree." Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. A twig snapped and the band stopped. Robin reached for an arrow. Will fingered his hatchet. Little John gripped his staff. Their eyes were all glued to the direction that the sound had come from. There was more rustling. The outlaws drew their weapons, ready to fight. Another twig snapped and then a young man stepped out from behind a tree, looking lost. Before Robin had the opportunity to shoot or even think about shooting, Alice let out a cry, hurtled forward, and threw her arms around the youth's neck, nearly knocking them both over. He grunted in surprise, and then hugged her back.

"I see you two have met." Robin said dryly when the shock had worn off. Beaming, Alice looked at him.

"Robin, this is Geoffrey. He's the one I told you about, the one I was going to run away with. Geoffrey, this is Robin Hood, the outlaw." She said. Robin nodded to the boy, who nodded back.

"How did you find me?" Alice asked as the group continued walking.

"I just guessed." Geoffrey replied. "I was riding with some of Sir Guy's men and they went to go back because your father was sending his own search party out and I stayed behind. They weren't going into the woods at all, so I went back to where you got out and started walking."

"My father!?" Alice cried, clutching his arm. "He's _here_?" Geoffrey nodded.

"He set out about an hour after you left."

"I'm done for." Alice whispered, looking pale. "He'll _drag_ me down the aisle if he has to!"

"Nobody's dragging anyone anywhere." Robin said soothingly. "John, you and Will get the supplies. We'll go back to camp. I think we need to talk." Little John nodded and the band split up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Allan watched as Little John and Will moved on, while Robin, the gang, Lady Alice, and Geoffrey turned around. All he had to do was get his men and he could catch Little John and Will, right now. Allan inwardly kicked himself. _As if you'd do that! Will was one of your best mates, remember? The man who saved your life a dozen or so odd times? You could get Alice back,_ a little voice in his mind said. _Think about how richly Lord Galves would repay you. You'd be a hero._ Then Allan remembered how the girl's face had paled when she'd heard about her father. Allan shook his head. The gang had saved him from the noose countless times, the least he could do was not tell on them now. _Besides, it's not like Guy really loved her. And it's clear that Geoffrey does. They're better off together._ Smiling, Allan headed back to his horse.

**Here. Sorry for the delay in updates for all of my fics. Finals were killer. Enjoy, and please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Robin Hood, which is sad. I own these OCs, and that's good. So it evens out.**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed! Be sure to check out my other Robin Hood fanfiction: "Brown Eyed Trickster".**

Guy, Lord Galves, and the Sheriff looked up as Allan walked into the room.

"Well?" Guy growled.

"She's dead." Allan said simply. Guy cursed himself for what his next thought was: _Oh no. How horrible._ Galves was practically foaming at the mouth.

"What?" he roared. He lunged forward and grabbed Allan by the throat. "You're lying! Where is she?" Allan was somewhere in between speaking and choking as Galves shook him.

"Let him go!" Guy commanded. Galves was so startled that he released Allan instantly. Allan looked annoyed, but not hurt.

"I was ridin' back when I saw a bear tearin' into somethin'," He explained. "We went lookin' and found a scrap of a bloody dress."

"How do you know that it was hers?" Galves asked coolly.

"Talked to the driver. 'E said that she 'ad on a blue dress, right?" the former outlaw replied. Galves nodded. "The scrap was blue." Allan reasoned. Galves' jaw flapped furiously as he desperately tried to think of a possible response, and then he finally whirled and stormed out. Guy hid a smile. Good. He didn't have to marry the girl. But something still bothered him………..

After he'd told them what he'd "seen", Allan hurried towards the nearest tavern. He was halfway to the manor doors when someone yanked him into the side hallway. Allan found himself looking into the blue eyes of Guy.

"Don't do that!" Allan gasped, relieved. "Nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Where is she, Allan?" the lord growled. Allan's heart leapt into his throat. Surely Guy didn't love her. Did he?

"What's it to you?" Allan asked. "You don't love 'er." Guy didn't accept or deny this.

"Where is she?" he repeated. Allan sighed. _I really need to work on my lying._

"She's dead." He insisted.

"You're lying. Where is Lady Alice?"

"She met up wi' Robin. Then the boy found 'em and they're planning t'run away together." Allan admitted finally. Guy nodded.

"Good." He said finally. "Leave them. Let Galves believe that she's dead." With that, he started to walk off.

"I was right, wasn't I? You still love Marian." Allan called after him. There was no answer.

------------------

"What can we do?" Geoffrey asked as the outlaws conversed over dinner that night.

"We can get you to a small manor near NorthShire." Robin said. "As soon as you're married, your father can't do anything."

"But, what about until then?" Alice asked worriedly. "I mean, it's not like we can have a priest there waiting for us." Robin looked at her curiously.

"Why not?" he asked innocently. She looked confused, and then her face lit up as she realized what he was saying.

"Thank you, Robin!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "You're amazing!" He chuckled and patted her back. Just then, they all heard a whistle and looked up. Robin's face broke into a grin and he sprinted towards the sound.

"Who was that?" Geoffrey asked. The other outlaws smiled.

"Marian." Much said. "The only woman Robin loves."

----------

Robin jogged over to the clearing a stopped.

"Looking for someone?" asked a familiar voice. Robin grinned and ran over to hug Marian tightly before kissing her. She smiled. "Miss me?" she teased.

"More than you know." He replied, kissing her again.

"I have news." She said, sitting down on a fallen tree. Robin sat down beside her, his arm securely around her shoulders.

"Is it about Lady Alice?" he asked. She looked stunned that he knew this information, but then her face cleared.

"You know where she is." She accused him. Robin smiled.

"She's safe." He answered. "In the camp."

"Good. From what I've seen of her father, Alice needs to stay as far away from him as possible."

"That bad?"

"The man is trying to force a sixteen year old girl into marrying Gisbourne! He refuses to accept that she's not coming back, he's even blaming you for letting her escape!" Marian seethed.

"Blaming me? What did I do?"

"Distracted the driver so that she could escape."

"I am an outlaw. I rob people, it's what I do." Robin protested. Marian laughed.

"Unfortunately he doesn't share your feelings. He's even more upset now."

"Why now?"

"Allan told Lord Galves, the Sheriff and Guy that Alice was killed in the woods by a bear."

"So he's leaving?"

"No. He thinks that it's all a trick and plans to tear Sherwood apart until he finds his daughter."

"Well, lucky for us she's leaving for NorthShire tomorrow."

"Who's taking her?"

"Her fiancé, a boy named Geoffrey. They've been secretly engaged for several months now."

"Make sure he's armed." Marian warned.

"How does Guy feel about the engagement?"

"He seems relieved that he doesn't have to marry her. Allan told me that he knows she's alive and with you. Apparently he trusts that she's better off."

"Good." Robin said. Marian sighed and stood up.

"I should get back." She said. Robin stood up and embraced her. Then she kissed him.

"What was that for?" he asked when they broke.

"To remind you who you're engaged to." She replied with a mischievous smile before going to her horse and riding off towards Nottingham. Robin grinned and headed back to camp.

---------

Allan was eating breakfast when the door opened and Guy burst in.

"He's gone!" he roared.

"Who?" Allan asked.

"Galves!"

"What?"

"He rode out sometime last night. He's going to Sherwood." Guy said.

"If 'e finds Alice before Robin 'as a chance to get her to safety…….."Allan began. Without another word, he and Gisbourne charged towards the stables.

----------

Robin and Will helped Alice over a log.

"How much farther is it to NorthShire?" Geoffrey asked, walking with Much, John and Djaq.

"Several miles." Robin replied. "Don't worry; we're almost to the road."

Just as they reached it, however, a huge horse charged towards them. Its rider grabbed Alice by the hair and hauled her upright. Robin and the outlaws drew their weapons, but they were instantly surrounded. Alice looked up and found herself trembling under the blazing eyes of her father.

"So." Lord Galves growled. "This is where you've been hiding."

**Hee hee hee, evil cliffie! Also, I know that Marian is supposed to be dead because Gisbourne stabbed her, blah blah blah, Come ON people! You want to see her stabbed by Gisbourne? Watch both season finales! They aren't gonna kill her! Trust me! ……………………if they do, though, I say we boycott the show!**

**Lol, please read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robin Hood. If I did, the season finale wouldn't have ended so horribly. Either that or I would have shot the writers by now. But I don't. So there.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. Yes, we can put Galves through the same tortures planned for Gisbourne, and then the Sheriff can go. **

Alice's breath was coming in short gasps; she had to stand on her tiptoes to relieve her poor scalp. Robin's fingers itched to grab an arrow and shoot her father right now; free the girl of his wicked schemes. But he knew that as soon as he did, they were all dead. Just then, two horses thundered towards them. Robin recognized the riders and felt his lip curling scornfully: Allan and Guy. They halted beside Galves' horse.

"My lord!" Gisbourne cried. Galves hurled Alice at the black knight's feet.

"You see, Sir Guy? I knew that she was not dead." He said, sounding smug. "The brat simply fell in with bad company." He cast a contemptuous glare at the outlaws before addressing his daughter, "Ungrateful whelp, that's what you are! After Sir Guy offers to marry you, you run off!"

"You didn't even _ask_." Alice said softly.

"What was that?" her father demanded. She stood up, her brown eyes narrowed.

"You didn't even _ask_!" she accused him. "You _never_ asked if I wanted to marry him! You didn't even bother to ask _him_ if he wanted to marry _me_!" The lord's eyes blazed and he struck his daughter. Geoffrey let out a snarl and started forward, but John grabbed him, clapping a hand over his mouth.

"You're of no use to her dead!" the outlaw hissed. Geoffrey's jaw was tight, but he didn't make a sound. Lord Galves ignored the boy and looked at Allan.

"Take her back to Nottingham!" he barked. Allan didn't move, but looked at Guy.

"Do as he says." Gisbourne agreed. Allan nodded and helped Alice onto his horse.

"Traitor!" John spat. Allan didn't reply, he just started back the way he'd come. Galves looked at the outlaws.

"Bring them with us. I want them hung for their insolence!" he ordered before following Allan. Guy looked at them before joining him. Robin opened his mouth to say something, perhaps to reassure the boy, but was cut off by a sharp spear jab in his back. Sighing, he began to walk.

---------------------------------------

Allan led Alice up to her room. He was mildly surprised that she hadn't tried to bribe him to let her go. _She's probably too worried about Robin and the boy, _he thought. He unlocked the door and she went it, without a single word to him. Allan wanted to say something encouraging, but he couldn't think of anything that could reassure her in this situation. Sighing, he shut the door and began locking the door.

"Allan." He jumped and looked up to find Guy standing there.

"Is this gonna become a habit?" Allan asked, annoyed.

"How is she?" the lord asked, nodding towards the door.

"Dunno. She wasn't really in the talkin' mood. You gonna marry 'er?" Allan asked. Guy didn't answer. In the silence that followed, they heard a noise coming from within the room: Weeping.

------------------------------------------

Robin looked up as Guy walked into his cell.

"Come to gloat, Gisbourne?" he asked.

"No. I need your help." The lord replied, looking furtively over his shoulder. Robin chuckled.

"Twice in the same year? That's something."

"Hold your tongue….I want to get Alice out of here." Guy admitted. Robin looked up at him and then smiled slyly.

"I've rubbed off on you, Gisbourne!" he said happily. "How encouraging."

"Will you help me or won't you?" the black knight growled.

"What's your plan?" Robin asked.

"I give you the keys to the dungeon, as well as those to Alice's room, and you take her away." Guy explained.

"What will you tell Galves?"

"The truth."

"Which is….?" Robin asked. He didn't necessarily need to hear the answer; he wanted to.

"I don't love her. She's in love with someone else, and because of this, I helped her escape."

"He won't rest until he has his daughter back." Robin warned. Guy's eyes narrowed into a look of hatred that Robin had often seen directed at himself.

"I'll convince him." The lord said firmly. Robin smiled.

"Let's get started then, shall we?"

-------------------------------------------

Alice lay on her bed, unmoving. _This is it. I'm actually going to marry Sir Guy. There's no way out of this. Tomorrow, we will be man and wife, and I'll be Lady Gisbourne then._ Someone knocked on her door.

"Please leave me in peace!" she called, sniffling.

"It's your priest, my daughter." Was the reply. Alice sighed.

"Come in, Father." The door opened and she heard someone enter.

"Good eve, Lady Alice."

"I'll be 'Lady Gisbourne' tomorrow." Alice said glumly.

"Not if I can help it." The priest said. Alice sat up and looked at him. Friendly blue eyes stared at her and a familiar cocky smile was written upon the face of the "priest".

"Robin!" Alice cried, scrambling off the bed and running to him. She hugged him tightly. "I-I thought I was going to have to marry him and that I'd never see you or Geoffrey again!"

"Shhhhh." He said soothingly. "Look out the window." Curious, Alice did as she was told and was overjoyed to see the other outlaws and Geoffrey smiling up at her.

"They're down there, all of them!" she gasped. "But, how are we getting to them?" she asked, turning to Robin, who was pulling a rope out of his brown monk's robe. She smiled and helped him find something to tie it to.

---------------------------------------------

_The Next Morning…………………_

"Kidnappers! Slavers! Hijackers!" Galves roared. Allan, Guy, Marian, and the Sheriff all watched him storming around the room, yelling and ranting.

"Lord Galves, perhaps she went back to the woods-!" Guy began, but Galves turned on him.

"Do you think that my daughter is an imbecile!? She's probably halfway to the East Coast by now!!" he snarled. Marian arched an eyebrow. Was that……….respect that she heard in his voice.

"Should we pursue?" Guy asked.

"What for?" Galves asked impatiently. "Knowing her, she's married to someone else by now!" He slumped in a chair. "Impudent whelp, just like her mother…….as smart as she is reckless……..got more brains on 'er than everyone in this room….." he muttered. No one interrupted him, but Allan, Marian, and Guy smiled at each other. Their plan had worked.

------------------------------------------

"…I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" the priest (a real one this time) said. The outlaws all cheered as they watched Alice and Geoffrey complete the final step of the ceremony. It had all worked the way it was supposed to: Robin and Alice had climbed down to the outlaws; they'd (easily) gotten out of Nottingham and to NorthShire, where the priest had been waiting. Alice and Geoffrey had been married as the sun rose. The bride in question walked past the outlaws, sharing hugs and a handkerchief to Much, who was sobbing. She walked over to Robin, who bowed, smiling.

"Lady Alice." He said grandly. She smiled.

"You're a cheeky wretch, Robin Hood. Thank you. Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"As soon as the king gets back, Marian and I plan to get married. We'll send out invitations." Robin promised. She hugged him.

"Your steeds await, my lord, my lady." Much said. Geoffrey and Alice grinned at each other before running over to mount their horses. Shouting goodbyes, they rode off, into the sunset, together. The outlaws waved back. All except for Robin. He was leaning against his bow, smiling. _Someday, that will be Marian and me._

**The End.**

**I did it! I finished a fanfiction! Dances around with joy. Hope you guys all enjoyed this as much as I did. If you want to read more of my RH fanfiction, I've also written "The Brown Eyed Trickster". Cheers!**


End file.
